endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ytauzi
Ytauzi was a religion centered in the former Evyni Empire in the north. It preached the dualistic nature of the world, and the requirement for balance. As the state religion of the Evyni, it became the predominant belief system in the far north. Indeed, the empire strictly persecuted all other religions. However, with the conversion of the Evyni Lawgiver to Enguntith, and the subsequent conquest of the Empire, Ytauzi entered a period of decline. Tolerated under the Karapeshai Exatai, its beliefs and teachings were gradually absorbed into the forms of Ardavan, which to this day retains much of its iconography and aesthetics. Doctrine It is centered around the idea of the Spectrum. This is, in the very simplest terms, the very nature and fabric of Existence. It is what composes all around us, what builds us up, and what destroys us. The nature of the Spectrum is controversial, as even the most taught Ytaui lacks knowledge of all aspects of the issue. Therefore, we must begin with what is known and understood. By definition, the Alainti -- the Spectrum -- is the concept of Existence in motion. The Spectrum is a simplified concept in which the two forces of the world ('Runn' and 'Rhidtath') that exist and oppose each other. Through different translations are common for the concepts, the most common renderings of the word “Runn” is “Construction”, defined as the force behind act of creation. On the other hand, 'Rhidtath' is most often translated as “deconstruction” , defined as the force behind the act of destruction. These two forces are often rendered on a simple line chart, called the Eise, which is considered the lowest level that existence can be described with. Below is a very simple Eise, listing the concepts of Runn and Rhidtath, and the meeting grounds of the two: Caghr (the balance.) Most Ytauzians believe that in order to ascend the mortal realm and reach the Afterworld, they must adhere to the middle ground of the two forces. This means that they will attempt to adhere to a balance of the two forces, attempting to honor the Caghr foremost. However, there are those in the world who do not adhere to the the Caghr, but rather play their hand into one of the two forces. Those who follow the Runn are called Eshyan, and despite being creators, they are often more destructive than their counterparts. This is because they tend to be people who see it their job to 'create' a new world, and in order to do that they must impose their will upon the old world. The followers of the Rhidtath are called the Aghan- unlike the Eshyan, the Aghan are far fewer in numbers, through the Aghans tend to be far more devoted to their cause. The Eshyans and Aghans tend to be the far minority of the populace, as the belief in the Caghr is by far the strongest adherence. The followers of the Caghr are called the Akimens. In addition to the two forces of existence there are four elements- Col (Warmth), Canl (Lack of warmth), Diam (The Physical), and Scheinaim (the Unphysical). These four elements are considered the makeup of everything in existence, and through the manipulations of the forces, all that exists comes into direct being. The four elements, called the Anlsult, are arranged in a simple chart with the two forces in order to show the composition of the major elements of life. These charts, along with simple tokens, are used to divine the interaction of the Existence. The Eise are among the greatest part of the philosophy Ytauzi, and are among the first things learned by apprentices. A splinter faith, Enguntith, has recently arisen in the west. Category:Religions Category:Avaimi